The Grim Edventures: Underfist!
by Hector Railway
Summary: Ed Edd n Eddy have been captured! It's up to Edna, May, Nazz and the other memebers of Underfist to save them. Based on the greatness of Technomaru! I do not own Edna
1. Chapter 1

The Grim Edventures: Underfist!

Based on the greatness of Technomaru(bless be his name)

Chapter 1: All Hallows ED

'TWas Hallows Eve in the small town of peachcreek. The inhabitants were scurrying about in costumes, awaiting tasty treats to land in their pillowcases. Four such people were adolesence by name of Ed, Edd, Eddy n' Edna.

Ed was tall and muscular. Normally, his attire consisted of a Seaweed Green jacket, red and White stripped T-Shirt and blue trousers. But tonight, he was dressed in a hand-me-down werewolf costume.

Edd was also tall but gaunt thin and intelligent. His normal outfit was an orange T-Shirt, purple shorts, red socks and a black ski-hat. Tonight he was clad in a home-made Mummy outfit.

Eddy was abnormaly short for his age, but very energetic and slightly pervish. He would normally be dressed in a yellow polo top, light blue shorts and red chuck taylors. This Halloween, he was dressed in a store bought Frankenstien costume.

Edna was the only girl of the group. She was almost the perfected mix of all three boys. On an ordernary day, she would wear a red dress covering a baby blue undershirt. Tonight, however, she was wearing a Natsumi Hinata cosplay outfit. Her paranormal-obbsessed boyfriend Dib was dressed as Mutsumi Hojo to be matchy.

One thing that set these kids apart was that their best friend just happened to be the physical embodiment of death, The Grim Reaper, Grim for short. The town was chock full off supernatural things, but tonight their minds were set on one thing. CANDY. "I got a bad feelin' mon" Grim complained. "It's like a supernatural vortex just opened down town". Eddy sneered. "Yeah right, what's next? Chocolate Monsters" Eddy laughed.

[Five minutes later]

"Help us" Jimmy wailed as Chocolate Monsters marched out of the supernatural vortex that just opened up down town. A marshmallow rabbit was at the top of the carnage. "Bring me all the candy of this town" it yelled.

"Fist of The Monobrow!" came a cry as a chocolate monster was pounded by a line of thick eyebrow. The victems sighed in relief. The Eds somehow allways saved the day. "Fist of The Nerd, Expiriment gone wrong!" Double D cried as he some how managed to grow four spider legs from his back. "Fist of The Suckers, Golden Shower!" Eddy laughed as he pissed on the monsters. To their dismay, they attacks had little effect on the Chocolate. "Are Individual strikes are Ineffectual!" Double D cried. "We must Combine our attacks" Ed said loudly.

The three split off to enact their plan while Grim and Edna watched with a deckchair and Popcorn. "Fist of The Monobrow, Grit in Armpits" Ed cried as he filled the arena with sand. "Fist of The Nerd, magnify the Sun" Double D cried as he made a small flame. "Fist of the Suckers, Millions of Dollars Spent on Gas!" Eddy yelled as he enlarged the flame. "Fist of the Monobrow, washing machiene impersonation" Ed yelled. Ed began to spin, creating a tornado of sand and fire. "Fist of the Nerd! Sand and Fire make Glass". With that, Ed escaped the tornado as it solidified into a cone of glass.

The Marshmallow bunny was seething. "Bring me those boys" it growled. "Yes my lord" a candy bar said


	2. Chapter 2

Grim Edventures: Underfist!

Chapter 2: Brit Pop Zombies!

The pain was immense for Ed, Edd & Eddy. The chocolate warriors had captured them and placed them in crystal capsules. A marshmallow bunny accompanied by to chocolate monsters dressed up a Nazis appeared in front of the Eds.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay" the bunny said. "And I certainly hope you enjoy your future employment"

This last statement caused some confusion amongst the Eds.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy demanded.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be clear very soon. Start the process!" Mr. Bun Bun demanded.

A surge of energy coursed through the Eds as they began to transform. Ed's mouth became a muzzle and fur pushed itself out of his pores. Bandages wrapped themselves around Double D's arms. Eddy felt his flesh rotting away.

As I said, the pain was immense.

"Now" Mr. Bun Bun said "Release the Brit-Pop Zombies!"

-In Peachcreek-

"What are we going to do?" May shrieked. "The Candy Bars took the Eds!"

"That's not what you should be worried about May!" Edna yelled. "It's THEM!"

A Zombie version of Doctor Who number 11, along with King Arther from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, were staggering up the road in a brain induced frenzy.

Meanwhile, Nazz and Marie were being hounded by Zombie versions of the Spice Girls. Ember McLain joined the fight has she walloped the slut-band with her Skull Beam. The Spice Girls instantly reformed and chased the three girls to Edna and May.

"Looks like this is it!" May shrieked. Marie and Nazz sobbed while Ember and Edna trembled at the Brit-Pop Zombies.

Suddenly, an electric blue car, driven by Dib, plowed through the zombies, and stopped near the girls.

"Edna!" Dib exclaimed as he hugged his girlfriend. "Don't worry, I brought help!" he explained.

"So…you're 'help' is a car?" Ember said. The way Ember felt about Dibs claiming to bring help was the same way Charlie Brown feels when Lynda offers to hold the rugby ball. Excited, but with a skepticism build up over countless failures.

"Not just any car…" Dib began as the car transformed in the G1 Decepticon Soundwave. "Decepticon Soundwave and Treecko the Rapper. As if on que, a Treecko dressed like Flo-Rida on the cover of 'right-round' album appeared.

Before introductions could be made, Doctor Who, King Arthur, The Spice Girls and David Beckham Zombies attacked in a flesh-hungry rage.

Soundwave released his Cassettrons Laserbeak and Ratbat. He then turned his gun to two spice girls, blasting them.

Edna, May, Marie and Nazz turned into their Underfist Forms, and thumped Doctor Who and the remaining Spice Girls.

With help of the Cassettrons, Dib managed to defeat David Beckham.

Using Embers sonic Powers, Treecko the Rapper created a sound blast that blew King Arthur into atoms.

"What the hell just happened?" Nazz demanded.

"Never mind!" Soundwave said as he withdrew Ratbat and Laserbeak. "Get into me and We can sort this out elsewhere" Soundwave said as he transformed into vehicle mode.

The gang loaded into Soundwave, who sped off.

Meanwhile, the respawned Brit-Pop Zombies reported back to Mr. Bun Bun.

"You have failed, and now I must release one of my new warriors to correct your mistake" Mr. BB said angrily. He sliced open Ed's pod.

"Ed-Wolf, Pursue and Destroy!" BB ordered.

"Deeeeeeestrooooooooy!"


End file.
